


Sweetwater and the Styx

by PoliteTrash



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Aromantism, Asexuality, Break Up, Breakup, F/F, F/M, LGBTQ, LGBTQ Female Character, Mythology - Freeform, Underworld, aroace, bughead - Freeform, underworld AU, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 05:35:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10269404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoliteTrash/pseuds/PoliteTrash
Summary: Betty and Jughead live in worlds that are best apart, but Betty feels the loss of her close friend and boyfriend. When she seeks solace, however, a new figure emerges in her life and shows Betty a world that doesn't belong to Riverdale, but could be hers if she wanted it.





	1. Chapter One: The Burger Betrayal

**Author's Note:**

> I dedicate this to Dora and Elle.

Betty sat opposite her boyfriend with a blank expression, masking her frustration well to anyone who couldn't recognise the familiar cracks in her façade. Jughead Jones, the brooding writer who was so concise but always left an impact. His rebellious stance was what had initially drawn Betty to him, though to say their relationship was unfulfilling was an understatement. Half the time Betty felt like she had to compete with his emo poetry and his Nordic noir style murder mystery novels just for a fraction of his attention. He had never kissed her as lovingly as he held burgers, but Betty knew it was irrational to be jealous of an inanimate object.

She frowned, as she tried thinking back to when their relationship had been at it's best, but only half happy memories of when they were friends came to mind. Being so deep in thought, Betty almost missed the look of concern Jughead sent her way. They locked eyes but there was only the stale scent of Pop's Chock Lit Shoppe and dust tingling their senses. Jughead's face morphed into a frown before he sighed, and pushed down the lid of his laptop.

"Betty, I think it's about time we talked. I think we both know something isn't right here, and I'd rather have it out in the open rather than fermenting into some toxic feeling of this being necessary."

Betty looked up at him, not yet wanting this conversation to happen but knowing it must. Jughead loved her, of that much she was sure. She knew for certain that she returned the sentiment, but that didn't mean that she was in love with him. She knew something had been off with Jughead ever since they had started seeing each other, but she'd naively assumed it was just a minor quirk in their first relationship that they would get over as they grew more comfortable with each other.

There was nothing Betty could do but let him continue to speak, as she knew nothing she could say would change the reality of the situation. The ship was already sinking, and as the captain she could not abandon ship. She sighed in sadness, she didn't have to like it, even if it was inevitable.

"Things between us... it's not what either of us need. You deserve more than me Betty. I'm not the guy you think I am. This has been a long time coming, I just... wish I had been honest sooner." Jughead said, hanging his head in shame.

Confusion flashed across Betty's face, what was it about Jughead that she didn't know? They had been friends for years and knew each other inside out before they'd even started dating. Surely nothing could have changed so obviously in the last 6 months for her to not have noticed?

"The truth is, Betty, I've been unfaithful to you. You deserve better than this, I know, and I don't expect you to forgive me." That most certainly wasn't what Betty expected him to say.

"How many times?"

"Betty I don't think that's-"

"Tell me how many times you were unfaithful Jughead or I swear I will make sure you never have anything you write published ever again." Betty spat back in barely contained anger. She could no longer sit under a façade of apathy. Betty deserved better than to be cheated on, even if the break up had to happen.

"At least 4 times a week... it was different each time. Betty I'm sorry, you probably don't want to know the details. I just... I don't feel romantic attraction to you, nor... the physical kind. I've dug my own grave I know, but I need you to know that it was nothing you ever did. You're a star Betty, meant for bigger things than me. We're just not compatible the way I am with them."

Betty let out a shaky laugh, feeling disbelief that this was what had been wrong all along. How had she been so blind for so long? All that time she thought Jughead just needed his space as part of his creative process, but it had all been a façade for him to be with someone else. Anger like she felt at that moment was new to her, she'd always been able to depend on her friends even if her family had failed her.

"Was it someone I know?"

"Betty..."

"Jughead just tell me. Was it, or was it not someone I know?"

"Yes, you know them." Jughead was visibly uncomfortable with having to go into the details, but Betty wasn't going to spare him when he was the one in the wrong.

"Who? So help me tell me who it was Jughead. I want the whole truth."

Jughead mumbled a reply under his breath, loud enough for Betty to know he said something but indistinct enough for her to have to sternly ask him to repeat it.

"Pop's Double Cheeseburger with Fries... sometimes Milkshake too."

Betty glared at him aghast, and the other customers in the diner went quiet at the confession. It had all happened right in front of her. Jughead stealing a bite or two out of her own food, always eyeing up what Pop was cooking up out back. She had thought it impossible, but her subconscious knew all along.

"You wouldn't understand it Betty, I connect with them on another level. They make me feel so good, I can't be without them and that means being without you. They're everything I want and need. I think I love them Betty, but I can't love you in that way. I can't love anyone that way, it's not who I am." Jughead looked saddened by what he was saying, and a few of the other customers sent Betty apologetic glances to her. It wasn't the first case of infidelity by cheeseburger at Pop's it would seem.

"You're right, I don't understand it. I don't understand how you could be so selfish to not tell me sooner, or to not have saved me from this, this heartache you're putting me through right now! How could you do that to me Jughead? You lied and lied and lied, just like everyone else. Would it kill you to think about someone else for once? I'm sick of trying to make everyone happy. This conversation is over, don't come looking for me." Betty's voice broke at the end, letting her devastation slip out. Hastily, Betty stood up and grabbed her coat. She made a dash for the exit as she felt tears well up in her eyes. She refused to cry in front of Jughead, especially when his order of Double Cheeseburger and Fries with Ketchup on the side was being brought to him by Hermione Lodge. Great. The whole town would know about it before she even got home. 

Betty desperately needed some time by herself to reflect, as much as she loved Archie and Veronica, they couldn't help her right now. Pacing in the parking lot, Betty decided she'd go to Sweetwater river. Nobody else would be there at this hour, and Betty was relating to the doom and gloom vibe of the place. All she wanted was somewhere to mope about in peace.

Putting on her jacket so that she didn't get cold, Betty started the short walk to the river. Along the way she dragged her feet and once in a while kicked a stone out of frustration. The evening was so silent, the sound of the stones skittering across the tarmac rang as clear as a bell. Contemplating how Polly would have dealt with this, she couldn't help but feel a twinge of sadness for her sister when she remembered that Polly was meant to have walked this very route to join Jason. But Betty was leaving her love instead of reuniting with it.

As Betty approached the riverbank there was a sudden change in the air. Blaming it on the unpredictable weather of Riverdale, Betty foolishly ignored it. There were more unsavoury creatures lurking in the forest in Riverdale than characters living in the town, though few people knew it. The town had a long history, but so does everywhere. Most places are no different to each other, and are marred by the same shady people and vicious crimes. Soon enough Betty would learn more about them, and regret not paying more attention to her family tree. Misery and frustration shrouded her judgement, and it was too late for her heart when she first caught glimpse of the figure down by the riverbed.


	2. Chapter Two: Fate and Fatality

The hairs on the back of Betty's neck stood upright as she snapped out of her haze and focused on her surroundings. In the twilight, her mind played tricks on her and she wondered if the figure was perhaps Jason back to haunt her for not helping Polly. She rationalised with herself, of course it wasn't Jason Blossom. He was gone now, he'd never stand by Sweetwater river again. Betty froze as she tried to make out more details from the silhouette she saw. The subtle rush of the water flowing was gentle and calming, but there was something almost predatory about the person by the river. Betty wasn't sure if she should run or confront them.

Betty inhaled sharply as the figure turned around and looked directly at her. Despite her best efforts to be quiet, Betty felt the urge to shriek. Her emotions were strung out by the turmoil and her intuition wasn't giving her any clear indication on what to do.

The stranger stepped out from underneath the shadow of a tree and the setting sun illuminated their face. They cocked their head to the side slightly as it started to rain, droplets of water dampening their hair that was tied up in a similar fashion to Betty's. Betty felt her feet moving towards the person, though she wasn't very aware of what she was doing. So stunned was she by the vision in front of her she felt the fear in her chest loosen. In a matter of seconds she was but a mere metre away from the person. At last, she could clearly see the features of the person before her.

She had wide rimmed glasses obscuring most of her face, that by now had droplets of water dripping from them at the bottom. Her hair was starting to come loose from their hair tie as it curled in the rain, darkening from what was presumably a dark blonde. Earphones were plugged in to a phone that was tucked away in her denim jacket. She clearly wasn't dressed for the weather, or for being outdoors at all really. Her jacket and grey knitted sweater were no match for wind and rain, even if it made her look particularly endearing. Endearing? What was Betty thinking? She had never seen this person before and she knew everyone in Riverdale. Some part of her trusted this person though there was no evidence as to why that Betty could think of.

The stranger tugged their earphones out gently and let them fall. She smiled at Betty as though she was familiar with her presence; an old friend of sorts.

"Fancy seeing you here." The stranger said with a strong English accent, crisp and clear against the rushing water. Confusion flashed across Betty's face. Upon closer evaluation, Betty felt a pang of recognition. She must have known this girl from somewhere after all, and simply have forgotten about her.

"Um..." Betty murmured, not quite sure what to say or do. The stranger smiled kindly at her, as though she knew all the answers that eluded Betty.

"I didn't expect to you for quite some time, though these things are subject to change of course. Nothing is set in stone until it's done you know." The wise words from the unknown figure resonated with Betty. She and Jughead were always subject to change, it's the freedom you have to have in a relationship of any kind. Life is indefinate until death, then it is known exactly how long and for what you have lived for. Betty frowned to herself at that thought, whoever killed Jason knew that life was indefinite, and that he had much more to do with his life than he was allowed at the lack of mercy of another person. All that remained of Jason was the memory of him as a seventeen year old boy, blinded by the biases the town of Riverdale held against those born to the Blossom family tree.

Betty's mind wandered to the Jason's unborn child. Her nephew or niece. The cruel and bitter irony of one Blossom wilting for another one to bloom left a foul taste in her mouth. Though there was generally an unsavoury opinion of Jason Blossom at Riverdale High, his untimely death had made everyone reconsider how they valued each other. Well, all except for Alice Cooper that is. A strange look of sympathy crossed the strangers face, as if she had been able to follow Betty's train of thought without asking a single question.

"Mortals have always had a unique relationship with death. You are the only ones to experience it, but you also fear it. Why? To experience life without the elusive fear of death is the most liberating feeling in the world, I would know. If you stopped fretting so much over it, you would feel as immortal as I am." The stranger said in a gentle tone, as if confessing something they had been pondering by the river for centuries. The two of them glanced at the river, unsure of what to say next. The soothing sound of the water washed over Betty's senses, as it dawned on her that this was no chance encounter with a stranger. This was not a usual encounter of any kind, even considering the peculiar characters that resided in Riverdale.

"You're right, this isn't as peculiar an encounter as you first thought. Though perhaps I am stranger than you imagine," said the stranger, "perhaps if we introduce ourselves this will be less trying for the both of us to endure. My name is Satan, Lucifer the Morning Star, or that is the name you are most likely to know me by at the very least. The truth is, you see, I come in many forms. Some call me Hades, others recognise me as Pluto or Osiris. You, of course, are none other than Betty Cooper."

"How do you..."

"Know your name? My dear, it is my job to rule the underworld. I know of every soul at present, and every soul that is yet to be. I knew who you were 600 years ago when your soul was first formed." Satan, Lucifer even, smiled sadly to herself. It didn't feel right to label her as entirely evil when there was no proof of such malevolence in her general disposition.

"Why are you here? Someone like you could be anywhere in the world, with anyone. Oh my God," Betty uttered in panic, a revelation dawning upon her that made her eyes widen with shock and fear spark adrenaline through her body, "it's not my time is it? I can't die now, not here!"

"Peace, sweet one, no harm will come to you as long as I am watching over you. Death is quite off the table for you this evening unless you wish otherwise. I will not make you do anything against your will. No, you are quite alright for now. I am here with a proposition instead."

"You're here to give me... work placement? How is that not crazy, how is any of this not crazy?" Betty inquired maniacally, frantic with fear.

"I assure you Betty, this is not the usual way of going about things I know. Usually I only offer roles such as the one I am offering you to senior members of the Underworld's staff. You are, however, exceptional. For as long as your soul has existed as a bright beacon amongst the dull glow of the souls of your kin, I have known that you were intended for greatness. Greatness by my side, I hope."

There was a strange undertone to the manner in which Lucifer (L, as Betty would come to call her) spoke, one that Betty didn't quite understand. The godly being before her seemed to pose no threat however. Surely if she meant harm, she would not have to compromise to get her way.

"What do you want me to do? I don't get it; what's so special about me? I'm nothing, I'm no one." L looked angered at Betty's accusation that she was meaningless.

"How can you say you are no one? It is your soul that has carried the gift that brings balance to the Underworld for centuries. It was always meant to be you, such privileges aren't given out freely. Do not trivialise what is on offer here."

"I... I didn't mean it like that! This is all so new to me, I don't know what to think."

"Perhaps knowing what will be required will help? I'd much rather we work together as partners than as co workers. Do not think of me as an employer, this is much more than that. Think of me as your equal, Betty."

As her partner? Her equal? The words struck a chord with Betty. The gentle way L spoke to her, with such sweet tones, left Betty wondering how closely her soul had been watched for the last 600 years. At that thought, L smiled wistfully at Betty. There was a permanent sort of nostalgia about the way she spoke and moved. As though everything she did had been done more than once in practice.

"What makes you so sure I'll agree either way?" Betty said, finding her voice and finally challenging authority. Who was to say that Betty wanted any part of this? Life wasn't great at Riverdale but that wasn't to say she wanted to run off to the Underworld with the first pretty goddess that bats her eyelids at her. There had to be a choice in this.

"Of course you have a choice in this Betty. It came out all wrong. I've waited so long to ask you this and I still fumble over my words when I think of you. You're free to say no and to carry on as you wish, but know this. You are the only person I would trust with this power, and the only person I would ever want by my side as Queen. I have had a long time to think about this, it saddens me deeply that you haven't been given the same liberty."

She wanted Betty to rule by her side as Queen? Betty was gobsmacked by the concept that her soul had been destined for such a thing. Her defiance drained out of her as she began to comprehend the importance of the event she was witnessing. This was far bigger than anything she could achieve in Riverdale, on planet Earth even for that matter. Did she really want to be the one who turned down the opportunity to accomplish so much more than ever thought possible? Betty knew that if she could help rule the Underworld she could still help the lives of the living. Spending an eternity with L didn't seem too bad in comparison to staying in Riverdale for the rest of her life. As long as L stops reading her mind that is. There had to be boundaries.

"Sorry..." L said sheepishly.

"I'll say yes on one condition."

"Name it. Whatever you want is yours."

"Ensure that no trace of my existence is left in Riverdale. I can't let anyone to remember me." Betty knew what she was saying would cause her heartache, but that dulled in comparison to the loss Archie, Veronica, Jughead and Polly would feel if she vanished too. It would be kinder to them if they knew nothing of it at all. Archie would fall in love with Veronica who would treat him well and always with the respect Ms. Grundy had never shown him. They would be good for each other, Betty concluded. Jughead, well Jughead would be fine by himself with his food. Archie would have to step up and help him out every once in a while. He had a bad habit of keeping things to himself, much to his detriment. Polly would have a friend in Cheryl, and with a child on the way the less Polly had to worry about the better.

It was settled then. Betty would leave to join a world larger than her own with a duty she was yet to learn the full extent of. L took hold of Betty's hand and caressed it with her thumb in a reassuring manner.

"You have nothing to be afraid of my beloved."

With those words of kindness, L raised her hand and before Betty's eyes the river started to churn and thrash about. Water lifted from the river and swirled in front of them, quickening with each passing second. Droplets of water flicked in their faces, and combined with the rain that was drizzling they were soaked through to the bone. L stepped forward into the whirlpool in front of them and her and Betty's entwined hands stretched out between them. Taking a deep breath and her final ounces of courage, Betty stepped through to the other side.


	3. Chapter Three: Life Down Under

Betty hunched over, nausea hitting her in waves as she tried to regain her balance. The first thing she noticed after that, was that both she and L were dry as if they had never been by Sweetwater river at all.

"It gets easier with time I promise." L reassured her, only to receive a glare in return.

"Izy! Izy come help me here, there's someone I'd like you to meet." L cried out cheerfully out the door of the grand room they were standing in. The ceiling was high and lit up by intricately made chandeliers. The grandeur of the room was a sight to see with the wallpaper was gilded with gold. A long mahogany table filled the centre of the room, and chairs made of ivory lined the sides of the room. Plush scarlet carpet lined the floor, though obscuring the windows from view were thick velvet blackout curtains that reached the floor.

"This is the waiting room we usually reserve for high ranking visitors. I just don't want to give Izy a fright, she's been terribly antsy since the last break in. Izy's our gatekeeper, and a fine one too. She's far better than the last one we had. Cerberus was too easily distracted and hovered around the kitchens too much while on duty." Rambled L as Betty tried to orientate herself.

Footsteps could be heard approaching the room and so Betty and L both turned to face the door expectantly. Before them stood Izy, a Hispanic overlord who looked as intimidating as one would imagine the job required. A high ranking and trusted friend of L's, Betty automatically felt inclined to show the upmost respect. Though Izy could not be more than 5'1 in height, her long black hair and dark eyes were as ensnaring as the traps she set to catch the souls that dared flee to the mortal world. She knew that this was a woman who meant business, and that she should not get in the way of.

"Izy dear, this is-"

"Betty Cooper, at long last. We've been anticipating your arrival for quite some time now."

Betty looked between Izy and L, words escaping her. She blinked and broke out of her stupor.

"Hey, it's a... it's an honour to meet you..."

"You may call me Izy." The gatekeeper said with a kind smile; perhaps Betty had been too quick to jump to conclusions. Betty and Izy observed each other as L fidgeted nervously beside them. L wrung her hands and looked oddly ill at ease.

"Shall I leave you two to it then? I'm sure you have much to discuss..." Izy said with a sly smile before gracefully exiting the room, her regal hair bouncing with each step.

L rubbed the back of her neck with her hand, an awkward tension rife in the air. The two of them made awkward eye contact before bursting into giggles.

"Well, it went smoother than imagined."

"L, you've got nothing to worry about. How about a tour of this place?"

"Uh Yeah! Yeah of course! One grand tour coming up."

***

One of Betty's other memorable encounters included meeting the Judges. At one point Rhadamanthus, Minos, and Aeacus occupied those noble roles, but they'd gone on a lads holiday to Maga. In their place for the time being, was Jes and Rayan. Though the role they played was vital to the organisation of the Underworld, they had not died respectable deaths.

"They both died mid argument, one they've carried on into the Underworld." L whispered to Betty, so as to not be over heard by the bickering women in the chairs in front of them.

"What was the argument about?" Betty enquired, curiosity getting the better of her.

"They were adamant that each of their idols were more paternal and... sexually alluring," L coughed, "when the disagreement got so heated that both of them took insufficient breaths and suffocated themselves. They were brought in still arguing about it. Sometimes I wonder if they've even realised that they're dead."

Betty looked surprised by that, especially the nature of their argument. Upon the mention of sexual allure Betty had blushed, mentally noting to herself that L was clearly the most paternal.

Suddenly, one of the women cried out at the pair, her long green hair let loose to frame her tanned skin.

"¿Quién es tu papi?" She asked persistently.

"Shut up Jes, you already know who it is you just keep denying it." It would appear that Jes was the excited Hispanic young woman who was seated next to Rayan. She didn't take well to being told to shut up, and so went back to telling off Rayan. At that point, Rayan simply stopped responding to her name, unless she was called Empress Ramadan or Penguin Numero Uno. It was a bizarre occasion to witness, but L didn't seem phased by it in the slightest. Some people's minds didn't survive the underworld.

"How about you two get back to work hm? Purgatory is looking busier than I would like it to." L cut in. The two women turned to look at her agape, and then started scrambling for words to apologise. L simply waved them off with grace. The display of dominance and authority impressed Betty, and she started to sense that she may want to get to know L in a more intimate way. L walked ahead and through a doorway, so Betty followed her hastily after bowing to the women at work before her.

Betty and L walked through a passageway that brought them to a courtyard. In the distance orchards could be seen. Lining the trees was not fruit, but precious gems. Sapphires grew from the blueberry bushes, diamonds from the gooseberry bushes. From the apple trees, enormous emeralds and rubies grew, dazzling in the artificial sunlight caused by an ancient spell to help them grow.

The courtyard they were standing in itself was remarkably beautiful. A large mosaic covered the entire floor depicting the universe in its entirety. The mosaic itself moved as though someone had animated it, though it was once again one of the unexplained phenomenon of the Underworld. The whole courtyard was kept pristine, with long marble benches in the shade of trees perfect for reading at noon, when the artificial sun shined high in the sky. The scent of strawberry fields carried through to the courtyard, making it an unlikely romantic setting in a place where one would least expect to find one.

"This is one of my favourite places to unwind, nobody ever bothers me here." L confessed, making Betty's heart fill with affection. She felt special, being treated to the sights that only a goddess had gotten to see. Though L knew the landscape was beautiful, she thought Betty was the true work of art. The greatest wealth L possessed was her love for Betty, and slowly but surely Betty was beginning to realise that.

"You've shown me so much, more than I ever could have imagined. I don't know how to thank you for sharing this little piece of paradise with me." Betty said sweetly to L, grateful for what she had been offered. L blushed in return and scuffed her shoes on the floor, shy all of a sudden. Betty felt enamoured with her, L was so enthusiastic about her kingdom, but it was an enthusiasm she wanted to share. To L, Betty was an asset and her equal, not a burden she had to put up with. L had chosen Betty, but had the respect to acknowledge that if Betty didn't want it, she dare not begrudge her for it. The likelihood of her rejecting such a thing at this point was highly unlikely given the romantic bond that was virtually palpable was thriving between them.

Betty stepped closer to L, and L tilted her head upwards to meet her gaze. The tension was thick in the courtyard, and for a moment the Underworld stood still. Shattering the moment in half, however, was Jes and Rayan, who had gone back to bickering with such force that the infernal sound they made could be heard from the courtyard. L hung her head and smiled sadly at the moment that could have been but was lost. Betty audibly sighed with disappointment that more couldn't have happened.

"How about I show you somewhere that's a bit quieter than this? Where it'll be just us."

"That sounds perfect." Said Betty, with a renewed hope for what was to come.

***

"This right here is the Styx, mind you don't fall in. Most people get here this way. Some people think it's the river of hate, but I think it's quite the opposite. Nothing as soothing as the water of the underworld to ease my aching muscles after a few millennium on the job. I'm thinking of having some of the water be used for a koi pond in the garden. Only if you like them of course, everything here will be as you like it. All your hearts desires will be met." L rambled as they approached the river on the outer boundaries of the underworld. Betty was speechless; L's habit of nervously rambling was so endearing to her. She was such a compelling leader, but she was vulnerable for Betty.

Betty reached out and clasped L's hand to comfort her; to encourage her. Nervously L looked up through her eyelashes at Betty, a blush creeping up on her porcelain skin. Betty brushed her thumb over L's knuckles, and the atmosphere in the room changed on its head. Betty became acutely aware of her pulse suddenly rushing through her ears like the river of emotion flowing between the two of them. L's lip quivered with nervousness, and she audibly drew a breath in. To hell with it. Betty surged forward, clasping L's other hand tightly, interlocking their fingers. In a split second their lips met, and so their fates were sealed. In love's sweet embrace they remained for as long as they could; they kissed as young lovers would. Though L may be eternal, love makes everyone feel young once again.

Giggles of elation sometimes bubbled out of the two of them, but were soon hushed by each other's lips and the joy that seemed to be humming in their chests. L's love was patient, and Betty's was fierce. Together it was exactly what they would need as a unit to lead the Underworld, and to lead each other to their best selves. Despite finding love in the dark, the future was very bright indeed.


End file.
